Bersamamu
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Chapter 4: Perundingan. 'Andai dengan kesamaan ini aku bisa melindunginya...'. NarutoHinata fic.
1. 1st Moment: Misi

**Bersamamu**

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 1: Misi. "Kak Tsunade… Apa benar tak apa?" tanya Shizune berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade akan _sesuatu_. _Sesuatu_ yang tidak diketahui Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Sakura tentunya. NarutoHinata fic.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. But this fic's mine.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Naruto and Hinata.

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Adventure

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

**1****st**** Moment: Misi**

_BRAK!_ Pintu rumah Naruto yang kini sudah lapuk akhirnya terbuka.

"Ah! Maaf, Sakura! Pintu apartemenku kelihatannya sudah harus diperbaiki!" ujar Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala.

'_Rasanya dari dulu, pintu apartemennya memang selalu begitu. Dan rasanya, dia pasti berbicara begitu._' pikir Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa. Begini, Tsunade memanggil kita untuk memberikan misi, seperti biasa."

"Apa!? Bukankah kemarin nenek Tsunade bilang hari ini kita diliburkan?" ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Karena ninja-ninja lain sedang sibuk dengan misi masing-masing, ya…"

"Huh. Dasar nenek-nenek menyebalkan. Sakura, kau tunggu di sini, ya. Aku ganti baju dulu." ujar Naruto sambil masuk ke kamar apartemennya lagi, dan menutupnya.

"Jangan lama-lama, Naruto!" teriak Sakura sambil duduk di kursi reot di sebelah pintu.

Setelah 5 menit, Naruto pun segera keluar.

"Baiklah! Ayo! Aku sudah siap! Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke ada di kantor polisi, dia berkunjung ke tempat kak Itachi. Dia akan menyusul ke kantor gedung Hokage sepuluh menit lagi. Katanya, kita pergi duluan saja."

"Oh, ya sudah." Naruto dan Sakura langsung saja bergegas ke gedung kantor Hokage.

"Ada apa, nek?" tanya Naruto santai. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri. '_Hari libur begini malah memberikan misi. Ck._' pikirnya.

"Naruto, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

_BRAK!_ Pintu ruangan kerja Tsunade terbuka dengan paksa. Karena, seperti pintu apartemen Naruto, pintu ruang kerja Hokage butuh diperbaiki. "_Hosh… Hosh… _Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Sasuke datang sambil terengah-engah. Perhatian seluruh ruangan tertuju padanya.

"Itu dia." ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, kau belum melewatkan apa-apa." ujar Tsunade.

"Jadi, misi apa yang akan anda berikan pada kami, nona Tsunade?" tanya Sakura sesopan yang dia bisa untuk menutupi ketidak-sopanan Naruto.

"Kak Tsunade… Apa… Tidak akan ada apa-apa?" tanya Shizune perlahan.

"…Tidak apa. _Dia_ masih bisa di_bela_ nanti." ujar Tsunade tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

'_Dia? Bela?_' pikir Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

_BRAK!_ Terdengar suara meja digebrak. "Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura! Aku memberikan kalian misi dengan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pemimpin tim!"

"Nona Tsunade, apa kami tidak dibimbing Jounin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kurasa kalian sudah cukup mandiri."

"Lalu, apa misinya, nek?" tanya Naruto.

"Misinya…" Tsunade tertegun sejenak.

"Kak Tsunade… Apa benar tak apa?" tanya Shizune berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade akan _sesuatu_. _Sesuatu_ yang tidak diketahui Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Sakura tentunya.

"…Tak apa. Misi kalian adalah menemukan Hyuuga Hinata, menangkapnya, dan memulangkannya ke Konoha." ucap Tsunade perlahan tapi tegas.

"EEH!? Apa maksudmu dengan _menangkap_?" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Lihatlah ini." ujar Shizune seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas. Naruto, dan Sakura segera saja membaca isi kertas itu. Sasuke hanya diam.

O-o-O

_Untuk keluarga besar Hyuuga,_

_AKU telah menculik Hyuuga Hanabi untuk percobaanKU._

_Tertanda, AKU_

O-o-O

"Nenek, siapa itu _AKU_?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya antara surat ini dengan Hinata? Hanabi memang saudara perempuan Hinata, tapi…" Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengajukan pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

"Itu tulisan Hinata, dan lagi, kalian bisa lihat gambar bunga di ujung kanan bawahnya. Setelah diselidiki, itu ciri khas Hinata." ujar Shizune menjelaskan.

"Apa Hanabi sudah ditemukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Belum. Polisi Uchiha masih mencarinya." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"…" Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke… Kau… Sudah tahu tentang ini?" ujar Naruto yang tadi tidak melihat tundukkan kepala Sasuke.

"…Ya…" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Brengsek! Ada teman kita yang _dituduh_ seperti ini! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal tentang hal ini!?" teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menoleh kea rah Tsunade.

"Naruto! Lepaskan dia! Akulah yang menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut." ujar Tsunade.

"Cih! Dasar sial!" Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Maaf… Kalau aku membuatmu marah…" ujar Sasuke tenang.

"…" Naruto hanya membuang muka.

"…" Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk kalian untuk bertengkar. Kalian bisa menemukan Hinata di Kirigakure, tim delapan sedang melaksanakan misi disana. Cukup bawa Hinata saja. Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino biarkan saja menyelesaikan misi mereka. Usahakanlah secepat mungkin." ujar Tsunade panjang lebar.

"…Baik." ujar tim 7 serempak.

* * *

Thankies for reading! :D

And please submit a/lot review, because Ecchan's crazy about reviews! Ahahaa :D

If you don't have an account in this site, you still can submit a review! From now on, anonymous can submit reviews in Ecchan's fanfics!

What?! Flame? Please **DON'T** do that! Critics are allowed. Once again, don't flame! Just give Ecchan critics! Flames and critics are different! Please don't insert unpolite sentences in your reviews. Ecchan hates when peoples being unpolite, such as saying _bad_ words.

THANKS for: Reading(absolutely, BIG thanks!), review(if you do).

SORRY for: Bad grammar(ah geez!), Ecchan can't update **hsxhcR!**, **Konoha World Mags**, and **When I Look At Your Smile**(urm... Ecchan can't publish th this month... Some kind of _Writer's Block_... Geez,), Ecchan's mistakes(if you feels that Ecchan did mistakes to you).

WISHING for: Review(sweety pretty please with a candy on the top?), repairing my grammar(haahaa).

Once again, thankies! :D


	2. 2nd Moment: Kedatangan Tim 7

**Bersamamu**

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 2: Kedatangan Tim 7; Kegelisahan Hinata Akan Naruto. Dia bisa segalanya. Cantik, pintar, kuat, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku? Lemah. NarutoHinata fic.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. But this fic's mine.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Naruto and Hinata.

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Adventure

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

_"…Baik." ujar tim 7 serempak._

**2****nd**** Moment: Kedatangan Tim 7; Kegelisahan Hinata Akan Naruto  
**

**-Sakura's P.O.V.-**

Setelah kami mencari-cari keberadaan tim 8, akhirnya!

"Hei! Sasuke, Naruto, lihat! Itu Hinata sedang memetik bunga!" jari telunjukku mengarah pada sesosok perempuan berambut indigo.

"Ah! Hinata! Ayo kesana!" ajak Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei! Hinata!" sapa Naruto.

"A… Naruto?" ujarnya. "Sakura? Sasuke?" sekarang dia tampak kebingungan melihat kami.

"Hai." ujarku singkat, yang rasanya lebih baik daripada Sasuke yang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ah, hai, Sakura. Ada apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Urm…" aku dan Naruto hanya ber-"um…" ria.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kami jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, tolong beritahu kami dimana Kiba dan Shino." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan singkat. Rasanya, jarang sekali Sasuke berbicara seperti itu.

"Em… Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino sedang mengamati jembatan disana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah utara. Aku jadi teringat, jembatan satu-satunya di desa ini tempat kami, Naruto, Sasuke, Pak Guru Kakashi, dan aku melawan Zabuza dan Haku, yang diakhiri dengan penyesalan Zabuza dan kematian mereka berdua. "Kalian mau kuantar?" ujar Hinata lagi.

"Iya, tolong ya, Hinata!" ujar Naruto. Huh, dasar. Sepertinya dia lupa dimana jembatan yang dimaksud.

Perjalanan kearah jembatan, dipimpin Hinata. Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami masih bingung apa yang akan kami katakan pada mereka. Kiba dan Shino tentunya akan khawatir pada Hinata, dan mungkin Akamaru juga, kalau dia mengerti.

Mata kami sudah bisa melihat jembatan besar yang kokoh. Aku masih dapat mengingatnya… Ini jembatan buatan Pak Tazuna. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sama sepertiku, dia memandangi jembatan itu dengan serius. Mataku melirik ke arah Naruto. Dasar. Jangan-jangan dia lupa tentang jembatan ini. Raut wajahnya mengatakan _kebingungan_.

"Hei, kok, rasanya aku pernah melihat jembatan ini?" tanya Naruto. Benar, 'kan, apa yang kubilang?

"Bodoh! Tentu saja! Itu 'kan jembatan buatan Pak Tazuna! Kau lupa!?" tanyaku sambil marah, sekaligus memukulnya.

"Aah! Maaf kalau aku lupa… Tapi… Siapa itu 'Tazuna'?" tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memukulnya lagi. Naruto yang menyadari kalau dia melanjutkan bicara akan kupukul, dia hanya diam.  
"Sasuke, kau ingat, 'kan? Tentang Pak Tazuna?" ujarku menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn." seperti biasa, singkat seperti biasa.

"Tazuna? Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata. Wajar kalau dia tak tahu, dia 'kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Pak Tazuna.

"Pak Tazuna adalah orang yang membangun jembatan besar ini, kami pernah menerima misi yang bersangkutan dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Kiba dan Shino ada disini, 'kan?"

"Oh, begitukah… Iya, mereka berniat untuk mengawasi desa ini." ujarnya tanda mengerti. Naruto masih saja memasang tampang keheranannya.

Kami naik(atau lebih tepatnya, meloncat) keatas jembatan. Hal pertama yang kami lakukan, pastinya, mencari-cari sosok Kiba, Shino, dan Akamaru.

"Hoi! Naruto! Anak-anak tim tujuh!" suara itu tentunya tidak asing lagi untuk kami. Suara si _tato taring merah_. Kami segera mencari-cari sumber suara, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Atas? Hanya ada langit biru yang dihiasi awan. Bawah? Aku menengok ke bawah jembatan. Ada sungai. Kalau dilihat, jernih sekali. Ditengah-tengah saat-saat aku memandangi sungai jernih itu, ada Kiba yang kejar-kejaran dengan Akamaru. Mereka ini… Katanya mau mengawasi desa? Tapi kok mereka malah main-main? Tapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada sosok yang kurang.

"Ah! Kiba, dimana Shino?" tengok Hinata ke sungai.

"Hoo? Hinata, kau juga disitu rupanya? Shino sedang mencari tempat penginapan untuk kita di desa bagian timur, katanya…" ujar Kiba yang menciprati Akamaru dengan air sungai, begitu juga Akamaru.

"Arah timur?" ujarku. Kalau diingat-ingat, rumah Pak Tazuna, Inari, Ibu Inari yang kulupa namanya tinggal di daerah itu.

"Hei, Naruto." ujarku.

"Hm?"

"Kau masih penasaran soal Pak Tazuna?" lirikku.

"Ya, lumayanlah." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari Shino ke arah timur!" ujarku menentukan.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya Shino dan _Pak Tazuna_? Jangan-jangan… Mereka itu berkerabat?" aku hanya diam. Aku sudah lelah, cukuplah sudah hukuman dua pukulan tadi. "Yah, lihat saja nanti." ujarku, aku malas memarahinya. Rasanya perasaan puas ketika memarahinya hilang. Aneh. Atau aku yang aneh? Haha.

**-End of Sakura's P.O.V.-**

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

Dasar bodoh. Pak Tazuna saja sudah dilupakannya. Bagaimana dengan Inari dan ibunya? Pasti dia lupa semua pertempuran melawan Zabuza.

**-End of Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

Setelah itu, mereka bergegas ke arah timur.

**-Naruto's P.O.V.-**

"Erm… Anu, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Ya? Ada apa?"jawab Sakura seraya balik bertanya.

"Apa kau yakin ini arah yang benar? Rasanya kita terus berputar-putar dari tadi?" Sakura celingak-celinguk, lalu memandangku.

"Tidak, kok. Aku masih ingat. Lagipula, rasanya di sekitar sini tidak dipasang genjutsu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yaa, aku merasa kita berputar-putar… Kenapa, ya?" tanyaku heran. Sakura tersenyum, menyentuh keningku dan berkata, "Kau kelelahan, badanmu panas. Apa kau masih kuat berdiri?" tanyanya.

"Tenang, aku masih kuat." ujarku. Bukannya sok kuat, tapi aku tak mau dia khawatir. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku tak kuat lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bertahanlah, kita mampir dulu ke tempat Pak Tazuna. Mungkin kau kelelahan karena terik matahari yang tidak sesuai dengan suhu disini. Bertahanlah, ya?" ujarnya lembut.

"…Baiklah." ujarku sederhana. Ya, itulah salah satu daya tariknya. Sifatnya yang keibuan itu membuatku tenang, walaupun sering memukulku. Tapi yah, walaupun begitu, aku tidak mungkin punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Sasuke sudah _memiliki_nya. Mereka sudah bertunangan. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tak mungkin punya celah, aku hanya _sahabat_ di mata Sakura, tak lebih tak kurang. Tapi rasanya aku merasa cukup dengan begitu.Dengan begitu, kedua sahabatku yang paling kusayangi bahagia.

Sudah lama rasanya berjalan. Lelah… Capek… Letih… Lemah… Lesu… Segala kata untuk rasa letih ini. Aku…

**-End of Naruto's P.O.V.-**

**-Hinata's P.O.V.-**

"Tenang saja, Naruto tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kini, kami sudah berada di rumah Pak Tazuna, Shino pun sudah ditemukan. Tadi, Naruto pingsan di tengah jalan. Sepertinya dia terlalu sering menerima misi yang berat. Nona Tsunade memang menjadikannya _andalan_, sih.

Kalau kuingat-ingat, sepertinya akulah yang paling kebingungan sewaktu Naruto pingsan tadi. Rasanya, sepertinya aku ini tidak berguna. Kalau kupikir-pikir… Aku mencintainya.

Tapi, kenapa aku tak bisa berguna untuknya?

Aku lihat, Sakura sedang sibuk membuat obat untuk Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir… Rasanya memang wajar kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura. Dia bisa segalanya. Cantik, pintar, kuat, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku? Lemah… Melawan Kak Neji saja… Aku kalah. Pantas saja ayah lebih memilih Hanabi ketimbang aku.

_Plok._ Tepukan pelan mendarat di pundakku. "Hinata, kenapa menangis?" ternyata itu Sakura. Eh? Menangis? Aku meraba pipiku, basah. Iya, aku menangis.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura seraya melepaskan ikat rambutnya. Dia cantik, 'kan? Beda denganku.

"Tidak apa." aku menjawab, masih menangis, sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi. Dia baik, 'kan? Aku ini tidak patut untuk dikhawatirkan. Dia… Sempurna.

"Iya, tak apa. Terimakasih, Sakura." dia bisa mengerti kesulitan orang.

"…Sama-sama. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang, ya." ujarnya tersenyum. Murah senyum.

Sakura melangkah, menjauh dari pandanganku, dan lenyap seketika setelah dia menutup pintu rumah. Dia pergi keluar. Masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuat obat untuk Naruto.

Hening.

'_Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_' pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di telingaku.

Aku melangkah perlahan, ke arah ruangan dimana Naruto tertidur. Aku duduk di kursi di sebelah kasurnya.

Perlahan, aku sentuh telapak tangannya. Panas sekali. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tuhan… Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya?

"Hinata?" terdengar suara di balik pintu. Aku spontan menoleh.

"Shi… Shino? Ada apa?" ujarku.

"Kenapa menangis?" eh? Menangis? Yang benar saja? Masa' aku menangis terus?

Aku hanya menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Mataku kelilipan.".

"Ah, Hinata? Shino?" ujar seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunami, ibu Inari, memasuki ruangan. Inari hanya mengintip dari luar.

"Hinata, kenapa menangis?" tanya Tsunami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Tsunami." ujarku.

"Eh? Nona? Ahaha. Kenapa kau memanggilku _Nona_?" tanyanya.

"Eh… Begini, kami 'kan tamu disini, jadi, ya, aku hanya menjaga sopan santun, itu saja, kok."

"Ahaha." Tsunami tertawa lagi. "Tak usah formal begitu, panggil saja _Tsunami_ seperti biasa," Tsunami menoleh ke arah pintu, "Inari, masuklah, ada apa? Apa kakak ini menakutkan?" ujar Tsunami sambil menunjuk ke arah Shino.

"A… Tidak… Anu, apa… Apa Kak Naruto baik-baik saja?" ujarnya sambil memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kak Naruto sedang sakit, Inari bosan? Ayo, Ibu ajak ke pasar, kita beli ikan koi untuk dipelihara."

"Eeh? Yang benar? Baiklah! Aku siap-siap dulu!" ujar Inari menjauh.

"Haha, dasar anak-anak." ujar Tsunami puas, melangkah keluar. "Hinata, jaga Naruto baik-baik, ya," ujarnya lalu pergi. "Hinata, aku juga keluar ke tempat Kiba…" ujar Shino, lalu dia pergi.

Aku tinggal sendiri. Hanya ada suara desahan Naruto yang nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Naruto…" semoga kau cepat sembuh, ya.

**-End of Hinata's P.O.V.-**

* * *

**.:REVIEW REPLIES:.** _-NEW SECTION-_

**meL-chan River:** _Hohouu_ **Cx** _Yang bener? Yah, pokoknya, inti fic ini bukan Hanabi yang diculik, tapi blablabla_ **(memberikan spoiler)** _Cha, kau pereview pertama, makasii_** Cx**

**Panik-kok-di-disko:** _Waw. Anda banget? Ecchan gangerti... _**(mulai lemot)**

**cweeniez.narsis:** _Aih, enaknya bisa post fanfic di mading_ **(loh?)**

**Sahara ZhafachieQa:** _Hohou _**Cx**_ Baca aja terus_** ;D**

**Inuzumaki Athena Helen: **_Waii. Ecchan malah sama sekali nggak nyadar! Haahaa_** XD**

**M4yuraa: **_Waa! Makasih!_** :"D**

**Ray-kun 13: **_Kreatif? Makasih! _**:"D **_Iya, Ecchan bigfan'nya NaruHina _**XD**_ Houu, anak baru. Salam kenal jugaa. _**:D**

**5 sekawan: **_Hinata bukan, yaa? Baca aja, deh _**;)**_ Keren? Makasih! _**XD **_Udah kubaca dan review _**:D**

**P. Ravenclaw:**_ Udah kubaca dan review _**:D**

**Konoha High School Musical:** _Aku juga nggak setuju lagiii, kalo mereka berdua dijadikan satu _**' 3'**

**Reina Lunarrune: **_Micchan! _**(peluk)**

**Mugle 30.05.80: **_Nah lo. Penasaran? Baca aja terus _**:P**

**syntax-error13: **_Aih... Karena takdir, karena Tuhan masih belum menginginkan untuk di update _**(ditendang)**

**Azumi Uchiha: **_Ini udah di update _**:D**

**m i s a . a m a n e: **_Waa! Sisca-senpai! Ini dia lanjutannya! _**;3**

* * *

Thankies for reading! :D

And please submit a/lot review, because Ecchan's crazy about reviews! Ahahaa :D

If you don't have an account in this site, or you're too lazy to log in, you still can submit a review! From now on, anonymous can submit reviews in Ecchan's fanfics!

What?! Flame? Please **DON'T** do that! Critics and suggestion are allowed. Once again, don't flame! Just give Ecchan critics or suggestion! They're **absolutely** different! And please don't insert unpolite sentences in your reviews. Ecchan hates when peoples being unpolite, such as saying _bad_ words.

_THANKS_ for: Reading(absolutely, BIG thanks!), review(if you do).

_SORRY_ for: Bad grammar(ah, geez!),

_WISHING_ for: Review(sweety pretty please with a candy on the top?), repairing my grammar(haahaa).

Once again, thankies! :D


	3. 3rd Moment: Kepercayaan

* * *

**Bersamamu**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 3: Kepercayaan. Lalu, akhirnya setelah dipaksa, Sakura menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai kedatangan mereka di desa air ini. NarutoHinata fic.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. But this fic's mine.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRING:** NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Adventure

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

**3****rd**** Moment: Kepercayaan**

* * *

Mulai saat itu juga, mereka menginap di tempat Tazuna, Inari, dan Tsunami.

"Uwaah! Hari ini benar-benar cerah!" teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Iya, memang cerah, tapi, cepat habiskan makananmu! Sudah dua jam, tapi makananmu belum habis-habis juga!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul Naruto.

"Agh. Tidak mau! Aku ingin ramen! Tak ada ramen, aku tidak makan!" sahut Naruto seperti layaknya anak kecil.

"Dasar… Mana ada ramen disini? Itu 'kan makanan tradisional di Konoha!" ujar Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Ah… iya juga, ya." ujar Naruto pelan. "Tapi, ya, tetap saja aku tak mau makan." ujarnya lagi sambil memindahkan mangkuk ikan-nya dari hadapannya ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya.

"Bodoh. 'Kan kau baru sembuh, makanlah." ujar Sakura.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Jangan mengatur-aturku terus! Memangnya kau ini siapaku?" ujar Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau sakit lagi, bagaimana?" ujar Sakura membentaknya.

"Biar saja! Lagipula, apa pedulimu!?" entah bagaimana, kedua sahabat ini bertengkar.

"Dasar bo-" baru saja Sakura akan memukul Naruto lagi, Hinata melerainya.

"A… anu, aku bisa, kok, kalau hanya membuat ramen. Tolong jangan pukul Naruto lagi, mungkin dia masih kelelahan, karena itulah bicaranya serampangan." ujar Hinata pelan, sambil menunduk ke arah Sakura, sebagai tanda maaf mengatasnamakan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah." ujar Sakura yang amarahnya sudah mereda.

"Hei, Hinata, apa maksudmu dengan bicaraku yang serampangan?" tanya Naruto yang kelihatannya agak kesal.

_JDUAK!_ "Bodoh! Dia itu membelamu! Berterimakasihlah!" teriak Sakura setelah memukulnya lagi.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, buatkan aku ramen, ya." ujarnya sambil cengar-cengir.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Malam tiba, Tazuna, Inari, dan Tsunami sudah terlelap. Tugas tim 8 mengawasi desa sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Bisa dilihat, tugas mereka memakan waktu lama. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Hinata harus dibawa pulang untuk ditanyai kebenarannya. Dan itulah yang menjadi kesulitan tim 7, bagaimana cara yang baik untuk mengajak mereka berbicara?

"Hinata?" sapa Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk ramennya tadi. Enak sekali!" ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Untung saja kau suka." ujar Hinata.

"Oh, ya. Hei, Naruto." ujar Kiba yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kalian kesini? Apa Nona Hokage menyuruh kalian kesini?" tanyanya.

"Haha. Kiba, instingmu tajam juga." ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Jadi, ada apa?" diam sejenak, akhirnya Sakura duduk di kursi.

"Kami harus membawa Hinata pulang. Ada sesuatu yang…" ujar Sakura terhenti.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Hinata dibawa pulang?" tanya Shino yang mulai mengikuti alur pembicaraan. Hinata hanya diam.

"Ceritanya panjang…" ujar Naruto. "Akan susah kalau kami menceritakan semuanya. Kalaupun kami ceritakan, kalian pasti tidak akan mengerti. Begini saja," ujar Naruto sambil menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau menculik Hanabi?" ujarnya serius.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu dengan menculik? Dia 'kan kakaknya, buat apa menculik adiknya sendiri?" tanya Kiba terkejut. Hinata masih bingung.

Lalu, akhirnya setelah dipaksa, Sakura menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai kedatangan mereka di desa air ini.

"Ke… kenapa bisa…" ujar Kiba terkejut sambil menengok ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Bu… bukan, bukan aku… aku sama sekali tidak tahu… tolong… percayalah…" ujar Hinata. Matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Aku percaya, tentu saja! Hinata tak akan berbuat seperti itu, ya, 'kan, Shino!?" ujar Kiba. "Ya." ujar Shino pendek.

"Aku juga percaya, Hinata yang kukenal tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Ya, 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Hn," jawaban singkat seperti biasa dari bibir Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa dia setuju.

"Kalau kau, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, Hinata langsung saja menghadap Naruto, ingin tahu.

Naruto diam. Semuanya diam menunggunya berbicara.

Masih diam. Tampaknya ada keraguan. '_Naruto…_' pikir Hinata.

"Aku percaya! Tentu saja! Sosok Hinata bukanlah sosok pengecut seperti itu! Tenanglah, Hinata, kami semua akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini!" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat. Kata-katanya itu membuat semua orang kembali lega.

Hinata menangis. "Untunglah…"

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih, Naruto." ujarnya pelan.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya berterimakasih pada Naruto? Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Kiba.

"Ahaha. Iya, terima kasih, semuanya." ujar Hinata mulai tenang.

"Setelah pulang, pasti ada perundingan dulu, 'kan?" tanya Kiba yang membuat suasana kembali muram.

"Ya." sahut Shino.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa meyakinkan hati para penasihat desa kalau dia tidak bersalah?" tanya Kiba. Semuanya terdiam.

"Dia harus kabur. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi… bukankah dia bisa ditangkap Kepolisian Uchiha?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku dan kakak bisa memperlambat kerja unit kepolisian apabila diperlukan. Kami percaya, Hinata tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Bahkan, pihak kepolisian pun sebenarnya tidak setuju kalau dia bersalah." ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi, Hinata 'kan perempuan, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup sendirian? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti dijadikan _Missing Nin_?" tanya Kiba lagi. Semuanya kembali terdiam.

"Aku yang akan menemaninya." ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Otomatis, semua orang kaget.

"Naruto!? Yang benar? Nanti kau juga akan jadi _Missing Nin_!?" tanya Kiba.

"Tak apa."

"Bukankah cita-citamu itu menjadi Hokage? Nanti kau tak akan bisa meraihnya!" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan lalu melihat Sakura. "Tak apa. Temanku lebih berharga. Lagipula, kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi? Sakura dan Sasuke, kalian 'kan akan sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian, walaupun masih lama, tapi, tentu saja, pernikahan kalian harus disertakan kebahagiaan, bukan kesengsaraan karena menjadi _Missing Nin_. Sedangkan Kiba dan Shino, kalian akan pulang jauh lebih lama setelah perundingan selesai. Hanya aku yang bisa." ujar Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sasuke dan Shino tidak melarang Naruto sejak awal. Mereka tahu, kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu, pasti dituntaskannya sampai akhir.

"Benarkah… tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Lagipula, itu hanya rencana untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau para penasihat desa mengerti kalau kau tak bersalah, kita tak perlu menjadi _Missing Nin_. Jadi, sebaiknya kita coba yakinkan saja dulu para penasihat desa. Kalau Nenek Tsunade sih, dia sebenarnya sudah berusaha membelamu sejak awal." ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Updated finally_... Makasih banyak untuk yang mau nunggu fic ini. **:)**

Oh iyaa, baca juga fic _Dear_, fic NarutoHinata jugaa **:"D**

* * *

_Mind to review?_

* * *


	4. 4th Moment: Perundingan

**Bersamamu**

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 4: Perundingan. _'Andai dengan kesamaan ini aku bisa melindunginya...'._ NarutoHinata fic.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Should I?

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRING:** NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Adventure

**LANGUAGE: **Indonesian

* * *

**4****th**** Moment: Perundingan**

Pagi yang dingin datang di Desa Perlindungan Kabut, atau yang kita sebut dengan Kirigakure. Kabut datang, awan berkumpul di langit-langit, tak ada celah untuk sang surya untuk membagi cahaya paginya pada desa ini.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata sedang bersiap. Pagi ini, mereka akan pulang ke Konoha. Suasananya seperti malam hari, sepi sekali. Padahal, hari sudah mulai pagi, dan pagi biasanya identik dengan keramaian dimana orang-orang memulai harinya dengan bekerja.

"Naruto, sudah mau berangkat?" sahut Tazuna, melihat Naruto dan yang lain sedang mengemasi tasnya masing-masing.

"Ah, iya, kami sangat berterimakasih, sudah diperbolehkan menginap disini." ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kalau di rumahku ada banyak orang, dan bisa menemani Inari bermain. Sayang kalau kalian sudah mau pergi, tapi tak apa. Lagipula masih ada Kiba dan Shino yang akan meramaikan rumah ini. Kalian sering-seringlah mampir kesini. Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." ujar Tazuna tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah, terima kasih. Ah, mana Inari?" ujar Naruto.

"Dia masih tidur, masih lelah setelah semalaman bermain denganmu. Dia terlihat senang sekali."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Aku titip salam untuk Inari." ujar Naruto, mereka sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa!" sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan, Tazuna pun membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Shino, pergi ke arah hutan, kembali ke Konohagakure.

.-:-.-:-.

Gerbang desa Konoha sudah bisa terlihat. Di depan gerbang, mereka biasa melihat sebuah kursi. Kotetsu dan Izumo sedang duduk di kursi itu.

"Pak Kotetsu, Pak Izumo." salam Sakura.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali, rupanya. Sebaiknya kalian langsung ke kantor gedung Hokage, Nona Hokage sudah menunggu-nunggu kalian, begitu pula dengan penasihat desa."

'_Penasihat desa… Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa diajak berunding untuk membebaskan Hinata dari tuduhan itu…_' pikir Naruto pelan.

"Oh, ya, untuk kalian, langsung saja pergi kesana, kami akan mengantar kalian." ujar Izumo. Padahal, mereka semua pasti tahu jalur ke kantor gedung Hokage. Ini berarti, mereka diawasi, terutama Hinata.

Mereka berjalan biasa, dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo di belakangnya.

Melihat teman-temannya yang mulai khawatir, Hinata mencoba mengaktifkan byakugannya.

Benar.

Ada Anbu yang menyamar menjadi pohon, Anbu yang bersembunyi di balik bangunan, dan yang lain-lain, mereka semua berjumlah 10 orang, termasuk Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka diawasi.

Hinata me-nonaktifkan byakugannya. Dan memberi tanda kecil pada teman-temannya, bahwa mereka diawasi.

Tentunya, suasananya sangat runyam, seperti membawa sekelompok teroris ke tempat eksekusi.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya, walaupun hanya sepatah kata.

.-:-.-:-.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga." ujar Tsunade.

"Ma-mana… para penasihat desa?" ujar Naruto yang mulai gugup.

"…" Tsunade hanya membisu.

"Nenek Tsunade!" teriak Naruto yang tidak sabar.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian." ujarnya.

"Lalu!?"

"Tidak ada perundingan kali ini, para penasihat masih tidak tergerak hatinya. Hinata, kau akan ditanyai esok pagi, dan dieksekusi besok malam."

"APA!!" teriak Naruto, lebih kencang tentunya daripada yang tadi. _BRAK!_ Naruto memukul meja kerja Tsunade keras-keras. "KENAPA!?"

"Sst! Diamlah, Naruto! Pertemuan kita kali ini dirahasiakan dari para penasihat desa! Secara kebetulan, mereka sedang mengurusi kerjasama desa Konoha dengan desa Iwa dan akan pulang besok pagi. Kalau mereka ada disini, kita tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk saling berbicara. Jadi, tolong diamlah!"

"Ck!" Naruto duduk di kursi di pojok ruangan dengan kesal.

"Ti-tidak ada perundingan? Kenapa bisa begitu, Nona Tsunade!? Hinata mempunyai hak untuk mendapatkan pembelaan! Lagipula, Nona Tsunade pasti tahu kalau Hinata bukanlah pelakunya, 'kan?!" ujar Sakura yang menggantikan Naruto memukul meja.

"Sakura, aku tahu semua itu. Tapi, tolong mengertilah, aku tidak bisa mencegah para penasihat desa. Faktanya, merekalah yang memimpin." Sakura mundur, setelah menyadari bahwa sikapnya barusan itu tidaklah sopan.

"Sudahlah, kalau kita terus berdebat seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan terselamatkan. Sebaiknya kita memikirkan cara agar Hinata tidak diinterogasi besok, apalagi sampai dieksekusi besok malam." ujar Tsunade. Shizune yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil memeluk Tonton yang juga terdiam.

"Ada, kami sudah memikirkan caranya." ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"_Missing Nin_, Hinata harus menjadi _Missing Nin_. Dia akan kabur, dan akan kutemani."

"…" Tsunade terdiam. "Tapi… bukankah cita-citamu itu menjadi Hokage?"

Naruto hanya memandang Tsunade dengan serius, tanpa jawaban apa-apa. Seakan-akan memberi jawaban melalui sinar matanya.

"Yah… kalau itu keputusan kalian, terserah." semuanya menarik nafas lega. "Tapi, kalau kalian tertangkap, bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, kami pasti bisa melindungi diri kami sendiri. Nenek tidak usah cemas, aku pasti menjaga Hinata."

"…" Tsunade terdiam. Hanya ada satu, satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak dia mengetahui rencana Naruto dan yang lainnya. '_Bukankah cita-citanya menjadi Hokage? Padahal… aku berniat menyerahkan posisiku ini kepada Naruto nantinya… Dan juga… kalau dia pergi dari desa, aku merasa seperti benar-benar kehilangan… Seperti aku kehilangan Nawaki… Dan? Kalau Dan, dia itu kekasihku. Dan Naruto kuanggap sebagai adikku._' pikir Tsunade panjang sambil menatap Naruto.

"Nek? Apa… nenek masih tidak bisa mengizinkan?" mendengar ucapan Naruto, Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Yaah, terserah kalian saja."

.-:-.-:-.

Setelah berlama-lama di kantor Tsunade, Hinata pulang diantar Naruto.

Hinata berjalan ke depan gerbang rumahnya, tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Na—Naruto? Kenapa?" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Sst." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hiashi.

"Ada apa dengan Ayah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ayahmu… Ayahmulah, yang menyuruh Nenek Tsunade dan Para Penasihat Desa menangkapmu…" Naruto berkata pelan sekali, agar tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk pada perasaan Hinata.

"Bohong." ucap Hinata.

"Aku serius…"

"…" Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Dia mengerti maksud Naruto dengan menghalanginya masuk. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Hanabi? Entah siapa yang menculiknya. Hiashi? Sosok ayah yang tegas… yang lebih memilih _siapa yang terkuat_. Pasti Hiashi lebih _menyayangi_ Hanabi. Malah, bisa saja dia mengajukan hukuman yang lebih berat untuk Hinata. Padahal, Hinata tidak bersalah.

'_Kasihan Hinata…_' Naruto melirik ke arah Hiashi. '_Ayah yang buruk. Tapi… kalau dibandingkan dengan aku yang tidak mempunyai keluarga…?_' Naruto merenung sesaat. '_Tapi…rasanya lebih baik sepertiku… Memang, aku ingin memiliki keluarga, tapi aku tidak ingin memiliki keluarga yang membenciku. Aku selalu membayangkan mempunyai seorang Ibu, Ayah, adik atau kakak juga kalau bisa. Tapi itu hanya bisa kubayangkan, mustahil kujadikan kenyataan. Kalau aku seperti Hinata, mempunyai keluarga tetapi tidak menyayangiku, sama saja… Hinata sama saja sepertiku._' Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. '_Sama._' Naruto menunduk, seperti Hinata. '_Dia sama sepertiku, menyedihkan._' Naruto kembali melirik Hinata. '_Andai dengan kesamaan ini aku bisa melindunginya…_'

"Naruto?" '_Hah!?_' Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak apa?"

"Emh? Oh… tak apa." Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Yang benar? Jangan sampai sakit seperti saat di Desa Perlindungan Air, ya." Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita mengambil barang-barangmu tanpa diketahui oleh Hiashi? Dia mempunyai byakugan, sama sepertimu. Mau bagaimana ini? Sedangkan waktu kita sangat sedikit…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huah! Warnet baka-aho -digeplak-. Lola banget.

Oh ya, gimana, gimana, bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata untuk kabur tanpa diketahui Hiashi? Ada saran? :D

* * *

_Mind to review?_

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Mind to read and review my other fics? _:D


End file.
